Hanshu
by Moongal850
Summary: Kagome is a cleric just trying to get by when odd disappearances require her help to solve them. A world deeper than she ever realized is effecting lives all over Tokyo. Can Kagome find the culprit to the horrible kidnappings? How can this strange hanyou help her? When things go from troublesome to downright frightening will Kagome survive it?
1. Clerics, Tajiya, and Youkai! Oh my!

The string seemed to vibrate as it strained against the arrow, pulled taught and ready from the compound bow. I was long used to the tension after firing it so many times and the extra weight behind it made the difficult pull of its 50 pounds worth the trouble. It was uncomfortable to kneel here on the roof; my right knee in particular was protesting the grind of the cement. My prey was in my sights though so I wasn't moving till I fired. It was a hideous thing, all lumps and limbs and I think it was a sick shade of green but it was hard to tell in the dark. It took conscious thought to allow a bit more power into the smooth arrow, the engravings on the broad head glowing brighter in my second sight.

The night breeze tickled my bangs into my eyes and I flinched. Definitely time to get them cut. The rest of my unruly hair was pulled tight into a topknot. I never knew what to do with it anyway, it was too thick to sit smoothly but too straight to just leave down because it sat all limp and in the way. The beast was getting closer, dragging some limp creature across the roof for its midnight snack, almost time. I shifted my stance, careful to keep silent as the things hearing can pick up small sounds, and the only thing I wanted it to hear was the snap of my bowstring.

The thing was a demon, or lower youkai. Personally I think all youkai are cut from the same cloth but the youkai elite were very nitpicky about the terminology. It seems a bit haughty to me seeing as they have only had real citizenship for about 30 years. Sometime back in World War 2 the youkai exposed their previously hidden existence to help end the fighting and reduce damage to everyone's homes and lives. It was Tokyo in particular that hit the nail on the head. Some youkai took out a bomb that would have been the third to hit Japan from the US. They say it shot some beam of light with a sword way up into the air while it was falling and the explosion took place up higher in the atmosphere, leaving Tokyo in one piece. Of course, there was a huge freak-out by the world's human population to discover these magical demons had existed among them and they never noticed, at least in modern times.

Not every non-youkai was oblivious, having existed to counter-balance the demons for as long as any could remember. The Tajiya, who were eerily stronger than most humans (but still seemed human in every other way) was a big help in the 'Transition' as they called it in the 50's. The Tajiya train from early in life to fight the youkai with every weapon imaginable, and some beyond even that. They don't seem to possess any magic, but they make weapons with demon parts that work pretty close. Watching a group of Tajiya take down huge lesser youkai is a sight everyone should see in their lifetime, swarming like ants over a carcass.

The other group of people who were in the loop the whole time was the Clerics; a select few humans born with magical ability that seems directly in contrast to that of youkai nature. There are varying religions that foster these few, particularly defined by region or country and they name them different things depending. I am a Cleric, a Japanese Miko to be precise though I seem to be strange even for that. I showed ability from a very young age with more power than most. My sensei Keade spent two years teaching me to control my power so I wouldn't accidently singe the hair of innocent youkai within 20 feet of me.

I was told from early on that it was my destiny to use this power to protect humans from the ravages of the youkai world, though only now do they have separate rights and taxes. Not easy when most humans look at clerics like we are almost as bad as the demons themselves. After all, only demons can possess magic, right?

Law enforcement cut out every non-human as soon as they were ousted; doing everything they could to establish boundaries they could understand. It meant they were grossly out matched when coming against even the smallest lesser youkai. That is where the Tajiya and the Clerics come in. Tajiya are becoming government agency even now, working often with the local cops for anything from small disturbances involving youkai to mass killings. Clerics are on the fringes but no one seems sure if we are demonic or not.

So we are bounty hunters, taking on the crap people are too busy to deal with. Occasionally we get involved on the big stuff, when magic seems necessary, but only as a last resort. The Tajiya are resourceful buggers and usually cover the bases well enough but are often swamped. Hence why I am here, at 1 A.M. watching this booger with legs drag a… is that a goat? Where did it get a goat in downtown?

Finally it was close enough it couldn't dodge my arrow in time. I let out my breath slow, feeling the creak of my leather jacket against my skin, and released. My second sight saw the surge of spiritual energy engulf the arrow like a beam. The creature jerked what must be its head toward the sound in time to watch the arrow pierce its neck. The energy sizzled as a few arms grasped at the wood, trying to pull it out before the creature's strength left with its life, the energy I put into the arrow infecting it quickly. There was a thump as the body hit the roof and I stood, hooking the bow over my shoulder. Blessed bullets work too but they aren't the easiest to make nor are bullets cheap to get. Arrows may be old fashioned but they are reusable.

The youkai dissolve after being purified with spiritual energy, but it's a slow process. I yanked the arrow out with minimal resistance and wiped it down with a rag from my bag. Eugh… I tossed the rag aside, it was a lost cause, and tucked the arrow into the sling on my back next to my bow. Yup, that is definitely a goat. I never understood these things, why did it take the goat to the roof instead of eating it on the spot? Maybe it has a nest up here. I glanced around the roof, seeing only HVAC units and shrugged. I've been studying youkai for years and still they could confuse me.

I yanked my phone from my back pocket and quickly took a picture of the melting corpse. I needed proof to collect my pay after all. The agency I worked with was mostly run by Tajiya, and in a city like this they were always busy and contracted out jobs they didn't want. Lucky me, I was one of only 5 clerics in the Tokyo area so business was good. I hear its slim pickings in some countries, dozens of clerics but few youkai to deal with. The problem with ultra-religious communities I guess, they scared off the entire demon population from over hunting.

With proof of my success I made my way to the ladder to climb down the 5 story building using the fire escape. Apartment buildings made good high ground as they all had ladders and such outside. It was the business end of town that sucked to hunt in. The leather of my pants creaked and scrunched and I bent my knees each step. It wasn't for looks, if I had a slide on the ground the leather took it instead of my skin, and that happen more than not chasing demons around.

Hopping down the lasts steps I took in the grungy alley and sighed. This wasn't a good neighborhood and this late, just being female and outside is dangerous. I unsnapped the holster under my arm for quick access to my Walther just in case and started the two blocks to my car. It must be my night because I made it the whole way only jumping once when a cat knocked over a trash can lid. Once in sight I did a check over my skyline before getting in. Never can be too paranoid. Seeing how late it was I decided to turn in the bounty tomorrow and head straight home. I lived over the river so I would be lucky if I got in bed before three. The road was quiet, I always enjoy night driving, and I made good time. I clambered up the four flights of stairs at my own apartment building (though much nicer than the previous one the elevator was busted) and unlocked my door.

My apartment wasn't big, a one bedroom/ six hundred square foot, and my small two-seater couch was the first thing to greet me as I closed the door. The second was my cat, Buyo. Fat old thing bumped his head against my ankle in hello before heading for the food bowl in the tiny kitchen meowing the whole way. With a sigh I set my stuff down on the counter and filled the dish with food before picking up the bow and sling to place them in my closet. I will have to clean that arrow up and check the engravings but I was too tired now. Ill do it tomorrow after coffee.

One shower later I was in an oversized shirt that made me look five placing my Walther in its spot on the end table next to my bed. I liked to have it close, I always felt naked and skittish without a weapon somewhere in arms reach. The .40 cal was my favorite handgun, battle ready with no safety, just a special draw that halfcocked when first pulled. Since I didn't have anyone but me in my house, it was safe enough for me. My grandfather made sure I was trained in traditional weapons but my mother, of all people, was determined I be just as good with modern ones. Her cousin had died on a bounty job because he was old fashioned and only had a gun for kicks. Mid fight he was down to just a handgun and had forgotten to put a round in the chamber; went to fire only to have nothing happen. Terrified for her baby girl my mother demanded more from me than most clerics ever usually learned.

I studied more youkai legends than even Tajiya do, which was easy as we lived at a shrine and had tons of books and scrolls on hand. I learned mixed martial arts when I hit puberty, and did various weapons training as soon as I had control over my spiritual power. Most clerics have to concentrate to call forth their power, but for me, it was always there: always on. I have to focus on keeping it muted so I don't hurt things. Ive gotten so good its second nature and people think Im less powerful then I am. I am okay with that. It is always to your advantage to have your enemy underestimate you. It can make it hard to get good jobs though.

The clock said 2:55 as I turned off my light. Maybe Id be able to get up early and make a real breakfast before leaving in the morning. I curled up, facing the bay window overlooking the city, as Buyo jumped on the bed and found a spot by my hip to lie down. His purr was familiar and sleep pulled me under quickly.

I was wrenched from a dream about mochi balls by my phone ringing. My eyes felt glued and I blinked at my clock. 4:30? Id barely slept. I swiped at my phone a few times before the call picked up and I managed a groggy hello.

"Kagome?" A voice responded.

"Yeah?"

"Did I wake you?" Ah. Ayumi. She's a friend left over from high school, not that Id had many, These three girls were determined though, and hung out with me even though I was that 'creepy girl with the powers' to most of the class.

A reasonable question since my work kept me up all hours sometimes.

"Don't worry about it. What's up?"

"It's Yuka. Im not sure what's going on but she said something about marrying a kitsune she met at a bar. I think she's drunk and I don't know how to handle demons so I thought Id ask you what to do." Ayumi pleaded.

Oy. Yuka always was a wild child but marrying a demon? Interbreeding was still very faux pas regardless of the equal standing in the law. She also had no idea what she was getting into.

"Which bar is she at?" I rubbed at my eyes, feeling like they were filled with grit.

Ayumi sighed with relief "Horaijima over on Sogo. I didn't know she was going to mixed bars."

"She is a rebel 'yumi. Always has been. I'll get her."

"Oh thanks so much Kags, I was worried. Call me and let me know what happens, kay?"

"Sure thing." I grumbled a bit as I hung up. With a sigh I sat up and started to get dressed again. It was still dark and I was too tired to care about my overall look, so I just fixed my low ponytail and grabbed a tank top and jeans. With my jacket and my gun in holster, I was back in my car. Horaijima was a nice joint, I could get good info there with a well-placed bill when I was on a job. Mixed social places like bars were becoming more popular as people readjusted to youkai. It didn't matter that they were the same neighbors as before, people are nervous and it was like we were back to racial segregation for a while.

The bar itself was cozy, with bright neon lights and dim windows. Wood trim graced the windows and the inside was all warm colors and big screen tvs. I spotted Yuka draped all over an uncomfortable looking man by the bar. Jeeze, she couldn't even stand up she was so hammered. Demon or not the Kitsune seemed to be trying to separate himself from her. At least he wasn't taking advantage of the situation. He was cute enough I guess, with a shock of auburn hair and vivid green eyes gracing a tall slim build. Not really my type, but then I wasn't dating material.

I slipped up to the bar and ordered a coffee and took it toward the other end. I was not looking forward to this.

"Yuka?! Why are you hanging all over this guy?"

She turned glazed eyes my way and it took a second for recognition to light in them. Her short hair was disheveled but still managed to look good against her tan skin and tasteful makeup. That dress, some dark gold number, was way too short though. My ass would have fallen out after three steps, and the cleavage would be ridiculous! On her though, it looked amazing. She had a model's build, though she was a bit short for it.

"Kags? Hi! Im tolly gun' marry this guy. He is funny…. an' hot." Her words were slurring so bad I had to fight to keep up. I sent an apologetic glance to the kitsune, feeling uncomfortable trying to act normal around any youkai.

"Im so sorry about this… um…" I spoke to the man.

"Kin. Im Kin. I really don't know what she is talking about. I only met her tonight. She seemed fine till about a half hour ago. Too much sake I guess." I cringed when Yuka shouted 'sake' in response with much enthusiasm. Kin had a nice voice and seemed friendly. Maybe it was because I wasn't meeting him as a cleric.

"Im Kagome. Can you help me get her to a booth? I have coffee for her." I lifted the steaming cup for emphasis and got a nod. We made our way to a booth by the window; the real challenge wasn't the mostly empty bar, but the swaying girl singing loudly with the jukebox. Yuka wouldn't release her grip on Kin's arm though so he graciously sat with her as I coaxed her into drinking the coffee to sober her up. She leaned her head on his shoulder sighing dramatically but started to sip her coffee so I let it go.

"Sorry about your shirt." and gestured to the pinched blue silk under Yuka's firm grip.

He shrugged with a half laugh. "No biggie. I go through five a week with all the girls jumping at me you know." The sarcasm was obvious and I smiled. Who knew a kitsune could seem so normal? At Yuka's slurred offense to his cheating ways he shushed her with fake reassurances till she went back to her coffee. "She seemed sad when I first saw her. I figured Id talk to her, cheer her up ya know? Said something about a breakup I think…. Anyway, after a few drinks and some chatting she starts saying how much she should have liked a nice guy like me and began texting her friend about me. I was getting worried about leaving her here alone. Luckily you saved the day."

He bent at the waist with a dramatic half bow making the smile on my face grow. I gave a 'but of course' shrug and tried to explain. "She has been dramatic about things since grade school. Im not surprised her post breakup ritual was a trip to the bar. Hopefully you can go soon." I watched as Yuka's eyes drooped a little and was glad. The sooner I got her home, the sooner I could go back to sleep. "She must have interrupted your night."

"Its no biggie, I was here for some…. Uh… business associates but I was done before I saw her."

His hedge wasn't lost on me, but it wasn't my business so I let it slide. "Im glad she wasn't more of a pest. I've never seen you in this area before. You live around here?" I asked, hoping to keep things neutral.

"Yeah. My son and I live about a mile from here."

"You have a kid? Man your wife probably won't be too happy about this." I laughed, pointing to the half-asleep girl on his arm.

He smiled but with sadness I didn't expect. "No wife, she passed a few years ago. She would have laughed at me for this though. Nori would have thought this was a riot!"

Internally I flinched. Stupid! I have all the social grace of a buffalo. "Im sorry to hear about that, must be hard to raise a kid on your own."

He waved away my apology with a gesture that looked like it was familiar to him. "He is a great kid. Starts school soon, he is so excited he is already trying to study with those kindergarten work books!"

"He sounds enthusiastic." I felt warm at this youkai's paternal pride beaming from him like an aura. For a demon, I think I almost liked him. A thump on the table startled me. Yuka was face down on the table and murmuring softly. Her coffee sat inches away so I moved it over. "Progress. Now just to get her in the car."

"I'll help, just lead the way." Kin said, sliding toward the edge of the booth, pulling the half asleep Yuka with him.

After some finagling and one of us under each arm, we made our way to my car. When we did lay Yuka in the backseat of my car she went without protest. Good. I wasn't carting this strange man in my car even if she wanted to keep him like a pet. I turned toward his and gave a slight bow.

"Thanks. I hope you can get back to your night, or morning as it were, without further incident."

"Think nothing of it." He gave a small bow back then reached out his hand for a shake. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Kagome."

Nerves flashed through me as I looked at the proffered hand. Slight claws graced his fingertips reminding me how stupid it was to think of this youkai like a human and not a killing machine with a conscience. I shoved the feeling down; concealing it as best I could as I hesitantly gave him my hand, my pulse racing. Id never touched a youkai I wasn't trying to kill before.

Kin's brow creased only a moment at my hesitation before smoothing and shaking my hand. It was a good handshake, not limp like he was afraid to touch me or too strong like he was trying to prove something, so few men know how to shake a woman's hand. It felt…. Normal. Like any handshake Id ever had and not a trace of those claws on my skin. I smiled. Feeling it be genuine now I returned the squeeze and let go.

"You too, Kin."

With that he turned and walked down the street. I didn't get into my car till he turned a corner and I could see the swish of his three foxtails disappear. How did I not notice those before?

I made Ayumi come out of their shared apartment to get Yuka out of the car. Eri, the third of the trio, came with her and between the two of them got her inside without me. Exhausted I drove home, hardly doing more than taking off my shoes before falling into bed. I didn't wake again till nearly noon.


	2. The Plot Thickens

I love coffee. The heady scent of an earthy Hawaiian roast drifted to my nose as I made my way through traffic to the TA. Another sip soothed the edge of stupid drivers and glitching traffic signals and the music on the radio seemed to put me in my own world for the time being. My contact at the Tajiya Agency already knew I was coming so my hope was everything would be ready when I got there. Most times I waited a half hour in the lobby for someone to notice me.

The building itself was an old warehouse that was reconstructed for offices and training facilities. It was three stories of square concrete on an acre and seemed to stretch for an eternity outside. The lobby was roomy with all three stories with windows on one side and balconies overlooking the open area. There was a large curved desk counter and behind it was a small oasis with trees and water feature bigger than my apartment. It seems the Tajiya are backed by some wealthy donors.

I had to park a ways from the main doors and the air was hot in mid-July. I tried to dress smart for both my job and the weather with a skirt and simple low heels. The dress jacket was a must to cover the shoulder holster my gun was in. Id rather be hot than unarmed and I wasn't a fan of most other holsters. My frame was too small to wear them well. The suit itself was a dark grey but a pale pink silk blouse set it off well. It was one of the nicest outfits I owned give or take a few blouses. It made my grey eyes pop but my inexperience with makeup left me with just mascara and lip gloss to enhance them.

The lobby was blessedly cool and I pushed the rotating door aside. My relief was short lived as I noticed who was working the desk today. Hojo was friendly enough but he constantly asked me out on dates. I'm not sure why I never said yes. He was nice enough looking with blue eyes and sandy hair that said he had European heritage in the family and good height to match. Something just didn't hit the right buttons for me. Maybe he was too soft; I doubted he had ever done hard physical work in his life with his callous free hands and pale skin that said he didn't see much sun.

I tried for polite but distant as I approached the desk. His sandy brown hair all I could see as he worked on something. "Hey, Hojo, is Iwa on her way?"

His head popped up like an absurd version of whack-a-mole and his blue eyes were wide with surprise.

"Hig… Higurashi! Sorry, you caught me off guard. Iwa is on her way over, but she was a ways away a few minutes ago so… it may be a little bit. How have you been this morning?" He was so interested in my very existence I was uncomfortable just standing there but sighed, trying to keep the polite tone I started with.

"It's been a good morning. Traffic was normal, but not too bad. I just have a job to turn in. Im hoping there is another I can take on."

Hojo nodded with enthusiasm. "So, ah, there is this new movie coming out. I was wondering if you might want to…. If you free… that is not busy… if you-" The stammering invitation was cut off by the phone ringing, hiding my cringe. "Sorry, Excuse me a moment." He held his hand up and answered the phone.

I took the opportunity to wander over to the 'garden' which was filled with what looked like tropical plants. Palm trees soared high above, reaching at least the height of the third floor balcony before opening wide green leaves that draped casually. Brightly colored flowers littered every open space in the carefully placed wood chips. There was a small bridge of sorts that went over the tiny river that was part of the water feature. A two story high rock poured water down one side creating a 'waterfall' which landed in a small pool. The pool fed the small river and disappeared into the brush to cycle through the system again. It was a stark contrast to the very modern lobby but I enjoyed the soft sound of water flowing.

I stood on the bridge and watched the tiny koi in the water flit about and thought about the young man still on the phone a ways behind me. Maybe I was being too hard on him. I never had a conversation with him longer than five minutes, seeing as he always stopped it with an invitation to some event or another at which point I would decline and run away as soon as possible. One date couldn't be that bad. Could it? I never really dated. Mostly just talking to men was as far as it got. I wasn't sure what I was expecting when it came to men, but I obviously hadn't found it yet.

Strands of hair were starting to fall from my usual topknot and my fingers drifted to play with them. The soft ding of the elevator registered and the sound of heels clicking on the stone tile floor began to come my way. She always knew where to find me. I turned to face the tall woman coming toward me. Her long brown hair fell straight from its high ponytail and the smooth cream suit fit perfectly on her firm curves. Sango Iwa was an active Tajiya I knew, but she cleaned up so well you would never know. I waved at her and she gave a tight smile back. I was never too sure of Sango, she seemed so cold and closed off. But so was I, so we were a matched pair. Her cinnamon eyes told stories though and they seemed haggard today.

"Higurashi. I am sorry to keep you waiting."

I reached out to shake her hand she shook my head. "No trouble. I wasn't here long. Just bringing you the proof of the demon from downtown." I pulled out my phone to get the picture up. "I was hoping you may have more work for me. I have rent due." I added with a laugh.

Sango's reply was cool but friendly. "We always have work." She took the phone from my offered hand and looked over the photos. "A goat?" She murmured as she flipped through.

"You seem tense today, Iwa, is there something big going down?" I probed. I always wanted in on the big action, but it was a fight to be included. Her eyes never strayed from the screen as she responded.

"There is a case… but it's been hard to get info." A terse nod at the phone and she handed it back, turning the force of her gaze to mine. "In fact…" She looked me over and I felt a jolt of excitement. Maybe I could get a piece of this after all.

Sango considered me a long moment before reaching into her pocket to hand me a prewritten check. She trusted my work. "There is a rumor of unrest with the Tokyo Hanshu. Problem is no one is talking. With the rise of the Tajiya in an official standing we are finding it hard to get informants. If you think you can dig up any information, I can arrange payment."

I nodded, trying not to appear too enthusiastic. It was only the information, not any real action but it was a start. "I'll see what I can dig up. Am I looking for anything in particular?" Anything to go on would be useful, but Sango could be a wall sometimes.

A beat of silence stood between us before she responded carefully. I watched her eyes, noting the tension but nothing other than that showed through. "We have reports of missing youkai in the city. Some say the Hanshu is responsible. Since the missing are all homeless or destitute it's hard to confirm if they really are missing. No signs of attack and no bodies have surfaced. Any information on this would be useful. We are working to establish a middle group of informants not directly connected to the TA but it will take time."

My eyes widened. No one but the TA would take notice of missing homeless demons. It was strange activity though, and I wondered at the meaning. "Ill see what I can dig up. On the down low of course." I crossed my arms over my chest, tilting my head in thought. Sango's eyes flicked to my hidden holster and my approval of her went higher at her discrete recognition.

"You have my number; call me anytime if you get a lead. This case is mine for the time being. Ill consider your driving accommodations and hours spent with your payment. Have a good day, Higurashi." With that she gave a brisk nod before swiftly returning to the elevator. I watched her go, noticing the odd line in her own suit jacket. She was carrying too. I wonder what she uses.

I made my way back to my car, avoiding Hojo despite my earlier considerations. Phone in hand I dug through my contacts to find one of my on and off co-workers. Despite his flippant attitude he was one of the most deadly clerics I knew and a real charmer. If anyone had some insights it was Miroku Noroi. His record with most demon bounties was only ahead of mine in Tokyo due to an ironic twist fate. His grandfather was cursed by some demon to carry a black hole in one hand until it killed him or he passed it on to his own son. While Miroku kept it well maintained with spiritual energy and well placed beads it threatened to take his life too if he didn't find the demon who cursed his family.

The curse was horrible and terrified me, but Miroku turned it to a gift by using it as a weapon against the demons we both sought. It was very effective but left little evidence of his kills so I think the TA just trusted his word when he turned in a bounty. My only hesitation was Miroku was a flirt, and I never knew what to do with his attention. While he respected my distance, he never stopped tossing out bad lines and worse suggestions. My sarcasm was the only way I could keep up.

I was sitting in my car with the AC on when the other line picked up. "Kagome! How wonderful to hear from a lovely lady such as yourself this fine day. What may I ask is the reason for this pleasurable if unexpected phone call?"

I rolled my eyes even if he couldn't see it. "Cut it Miroku, I have a job and was wondering if you knew anything about some youkai disappearances? Not, like, elite youkai. Homeless ones. The kind most people don't miss?"

I could almost hear his facial expression as he considered my question. I could even picture the tap of his thumb against his chin in an unconscious gesture. "Hmm… that is interesting. I did hear about one girl on Sogo a couple weeks back. Word was she was out behind some bar digging for food in the trash when the owner chased her off. That was the last anyone saw her. She was a young thing too. Mayu I think her name was? Probably no longer among the living, but maybe she is one of the missing youkai you speak of?"

"A bar on Sogo? Was it Horaijima by chance?" It seemed like such a nice place too.

"I think that was the very one. You sound familiar with it?" It was impossible to miss the curiosity in his tone. He knew I wasn't much of a bar hopper but that wasn't all of it. He just had an insatiable need to know everything.

"I was there just last night to pick up a friend. I wouldn't expect seedy behavior there, it was nice enough." Well lit and in a decent neighborhood, it seemed so normal. Not an underbelly of possible kidnappings.

"Alas some of the worst business happens in very nice establishments, Kagome. Knowingly or unknowingly by those who frequent there. Perhaps that is the best place to start looking. Are you going to go there and poke around? Do you need me to act as a date for a ruse? Im sure I can be quite convincing, especially with a lovely lady like you to tempt my-"

I cut him off quickly. "No. Im good… er… thanks. I think I can handle it. Ill call if I do need backup though."

Miroku chuckled; his voice was quite nice to listen to even if he was a perv. "As you wish. I have other fish to pursue. On a side note, what would a girl like you find worthy for an excursion? Not that I am asking you personally, it is for another sporting young woman. Though if you are ever interested…"

I sighed dramatically at that comment but thought about what he asked. "If she is into action like me, try a gun range. Free ammo is the way to a real woman's heart." Better than flowers for me anyway. He seemed to take me seriously though.

"Excellent advice, Kagome. Call me if you need anything, and do keep me posted about this case. I'd love to know what could make these youkai disappear if it's not us." With that we hung up and I made my way back to my apartment to change, No way was I going to a bar dressed like this.

At home, I put on my traditional leathers and put my hair in a somewhat tidy French braid to keep it up. I added wrist sheaths for small engraved blades as well as and ankle sheath in my boot. One green tank top and my leather jacket later and I was ready to go. I scrounged up food in my kitchen before leaving; giving Buyo extra ear rubs for leaving him alone so much and left. The bow had to stay home for now, I figured between the knives and the Walther I would be set for just some questions.

Horaijima looked a bit different in daylight, darker which was odd. Must be from not being able to see through the windows. I walked the building first, examining the back alley where the dumpsters were. It was dark and hidden with about three ways in or out. The only camera looked straight down at the steps for the back door. I wondered if it picked up anything. Without a badge or a warrant I couldn't guarantee access to the video, but maybe charm would work. If I have any. I strode back through the front door and sat at the nearly empty bar. The bartender was a round man, definitely Japanese and human if the energy coming from him was a good indicator. Most disguising charms don't work with me.

He gruffly asked what I wanted. I smiled and asked what his favorite thing to serve was. With a snort he gestured to the taps. "Beer." I crinkled my nose at that, and asked for a screwdriver. It was the only thing I knew of. The bartender, whose name I learned was Doji, laughed at me but made it in a jiff. I handed him a twenty and waved away the change, after that he seemed friendlier. I asked about the girl in back and he said it wasn't on his shift so he really didn't know.

"What about a camera. Do you have one that could see anything back there?" I hoped I seemed charming but he started to shut down real quick after that.

"I don't know about that. You a cop?"

I shook my head. "No, no… Im not cop. Im a-" I was cut off by a familiar voice at my side. I nearly jumped through the roof but managed to contain myself in time.

"A friend, Doji. She's good. We are all worried about Mayu." Kin said. His green eyes twinkled at me in conspiratorial glee. Doji seemed to relax again. "Look…" He glanced around the bar as if checking for eavesdroppers. "I can take you back, but you got five minutes, got it? If Jak finds out, Ill get my ass handed to me."

I was ecstatic! I don't care if Kin was a demon; I really was starting to like him. We were led behind the bar to a short hallway with three doors. One was open to an office area and another was closed but the last was a room with a couple monitors and recording equipment. Doji scanned a screen and double clicked on a date I couldn't read from the door.

"Five minutes." And with that Doji was gone. I turned to Kin and threw my hands up.

"Where did you come from?! Do you know the bartender?"

He laughed and nabbed the desk chair, scooting up to the monitor and hitting a floating play button.

"I'd been behind you for a minute, listening to you fail pretty hard at convincing Doji. I decided I'd help. I'm here a lot so all the bartenders know me." He didn't look at me while he answered, focusing instead on the very boring video feed and skipping ahead in time. It didn't have a good view but you could see some of the alley and a dumpster.

"Well thanks; I suck at this whole charming thing. Were you here the night she disappeared?"

I watched his face in the light of the monitor as he frowned, not a wrinkle in sight. I wondered at his age since youkai tend not to look old for centuries. "No, I wish I was. I might have been able to track her down. No one has seen her since and after the others…."

"Others?" I asked, hoping this meant there really were disappearances.

Kin avoided the subject, looking a bit apprehensive, but pointed at the screen. "This is about the time she should have been here."

We watched with baited breath and the sped up video showed flicks of movement at the edges when suddenly a blurry bulk appeared digging in the dumpster. Kin slowed the speed down with a click of the mouse and we watched Mayu dig in the dumpster. I leaned over his shoulder forgetting again how close I was to a youkai. Another blur appeared at the other side of the screen, but it stayed frustratingly just out of sight. Mayu turned toward it and it seemed like a conversation was happening.

"Is there audio?" I doubted, but one could hope.

"No."

The scene continued and it seemed the conversation turned into an argument. Mayu seemed to tense and stomped her foot. She looked so young, nine maybe. Suddenly there was a zip across the screen and Mayu was yanked out of the shot. It was so startling that we both stared for a few seconds before Kin rewound the footage and tried to slow it down.

"Did…whoever that is just nab her?"

The kitsune was looking at the video frame by frame.

"Seems that way."

I noticed something in one frame and tapped Kin's shoulder. "Wait go back! Just a few frames. There," I pointed at the still shot of the blur that zipped across the screen, "See it? It looks like a wheel…. Like on their shoe or something. But more like a chariot…" It did, it had spokes that looked like it was made of metal or wood, so was the wheel. There was no rubber or coating on it. What the heck was that thing? I almost didn't notice Kin get very tense below me. If I hadn't put my hand on his shoulder, I probably wouldn't have. "Kin? Do you know what that is?"

All my attention was on the kitsune as he considered his answer. He looked at me for a long moment and it seemed like he was weighing something, me perhaps. I hoped the judgment was good because he finally answered. "I might… I can't be sure." He turned back to the screen and pressed a few keys. A moment later another machine started making a racket making me jump. He printed it! Smart man! I mean youkai!

"If it is what I think it is, this is very dangerous. I'm not sure you should be involved." Kin seemed apologetic at that. My eyes widened and I realized he was trying to protect me. Ha! He must not know.

"Kin… I'm a cleric." As soon as the words sunk in he stared at me in shock. I know what he must be thinking. Some cute little girl in leather is a cleric? I wouldn't believe it either. He started to seem really nervous and glanced at my jacket where my gun rested. It was weird, feeling like I needed to reassure a youkai I wouldn't kill him! This day was stranger by the minute. I raised my hands in a placating way.

"I'm not going to just shoot you Kin, I only mean I can take care of myself. Don't worry about me."

We stared for a full minute when the door burst open scaring the liver out of us both.

"Five minutes is up. Out, guys, before we all get creamed." Doji said from the door before turning back the way he came. I glanced at Kin, who seemed normal again. If I could even gauge his normal. He nabbed the paper the printer spit out and looked at me. "I wouldn't have guessed. You seem too nice to be cleric."

I blinked. I never thought about it from the other side of the coin before. "Bad attitude is a hazard of the job?" I offered with a chagrinned expression.

He laughed. 'You're all right _Kags_." He imitated Yuka from the night before. "Let's go before Doji has an aneurism." I followed him down the hall, once again watching his three tails twitch in amusement. Seriously, how did I miss those things _again_!?


End file.
